1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic elements, and particularly to an electronic element based on carbon nanotubes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electronic elements, especially thin film electronic elements, are important elements in various electronic devices, such as touch panels, liquid crystal display devices, or field emission display devices.
Conventional thin film electronic elements usually includes electrically conductive layers, which mainly consist of metal or metal oxide, such as silver (Ag), copper (Cu), gold (Au), indium-tin oxide (ITO), or zinc oxide (ZnO). The conductive layers are difficult to fold, and the mechanical and chemical properties are not ideal. As such, the life spans of the electronic elements are affected. The conventional conductive layers in the electronic elements are mainly formed by applying electrically conductive materials on a substrate using deposition methods, evaporation methods, or sputtering methods. These methods need a process of high-temperature annealing, which will damage the substrate on which the electronic element is formed. Thus, the life spans of the electronic elements are short.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an electronic element with a long life span to overcome the above shortages.